Death in Defeat
by star-fire1181
Summary: a rougue trainer is running around killing off other strong trainers and taking their pokemon for his own. but when its up to a young girl named Deveni, will she defeat this rougue trainer, or will she end up like the rest?. please R


1_This is my first story in awhile, hopefully it will be just as good as my previous _ones. _Anyway, I own nothing of pokemon_, enjoy.

'Death in Defeat'.

Chap one: Dream's are Real

_--_

_There had been reports of a strong trainer, hiding in the shadows, killing off almost every trainer in the pokemon world...who is this strange villain?...and why are they after only trainers?. We will find out, in this special report coming up on Sinnoh News Net._

The Tv flicked off, leaving the room in nothing but darkness. Only the outline of a human could be seen through the weak light.

He lifted the remote and in one quick motion, threw it in the air, letting it slam against the wall. "Pathetic...these are all lies...they know nothing...".

The man gently rolled a poke'ball in his left hand, as if thinking. "I...should show them something...show them that I am not a murderer, but a redeemer...yes...what do you think, Trigger?".

As if on cue, the ball opened and in a burst of light, a unknown pokemon appeared, its eyes gleaming red in the darkness.

'Yes...but don't you think it's a bit much?...killing human trainers?...I-".

The man growled and stood up, holding up the ball and pointed it at the beast.

"I am your master, you will obey me and only me!, I am not killing trainers, I am helping them...why does no one understand?...you're my pokemon...your suppost to understand me...". he groaned, putting his hand on his head before throwing the ball on his feet. The pokemon watched him, raising a three fingered hand at its owner.

"Master...I do understand...I am...out of line...please let us go and 'help' more trainers...". it spoke, unsure of what would happen, or how to calm the owner.

The pokemon had been with this trainer since it's creation, used to the mood changes and temper, but this time, it didn't seem right, not to him at least, they had started going out to 'help' other trainers and take their teams for themselfs.

Trigger hated it, he wouldn't admit it to his master, but he was traumatized by the blood, seeing it spill all over the ground yet, it was amazing, seeing which way it went depending on whatever bloody tool his master used.

'Come to think of it...im actually beginning to...like it...even enjoy destroying humans'. Trigger shivered at his thoughts, inwardly kicking himself for thinking such things.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his trainer bent down and grabbed his pokeball. Trigger turned to see him smirk, it was a crooked smile, he always used it whenever he was getting a idea or after a kill.

"My dear pokemon...let us seek out the most powerful trainers out there...the...pokemon...League".

The man then held up the ball, pointing it at Trigger. "Return...and let us defeat the league losers...one...by...one".

He swallowed hard, but disappeared into the ball as commanded. Then, through the dark room, the evil mastermind walked out of the room, navigating through the blackness as easy as it were lit up.

A red and white ball flew into the air before a while light shot out and a strange looking blue frog-like thing appeared.

It had a small red sack on it's chin and bright yellow eyes that seemed to narrow at everything. The large frog raised both arms, showing off its strong arms and red claw's that extended from the middle. "Toxic!".

it pumped its arms in the air once again, announcing its presence.

Soon, another frog that looked just like it appeared next to the other.

As soon as the other formed, the first one shoved the newcomer roughly.

The other moved out of the way of the shove and tried to retaliate.

A small girl with a white hat and black hair groaned and waved her arms in the air.

"Hiraita, Iraita, will you two stop acting like children and go into battle already?".

she growled, standing on her toes and throwing both arms forward, glaring at the two frogs.

Both glanced at each other before shrugging and turning around, facing a couple, Ty and Sue, who challenged the young girl a few seconds ago.

The couple raised two pokeball's and threw them.

Soon, a gray creature with three fins on its head and black lines on it's side appeared.

"Machop!". it got into position, flexing its muscles just as another creature with a blue and white body and wide eyes appeared next to it.

The girl sighed, she had fought these two before...and again and again, defeated them. "Alright girls...from the top, Iraita, use sludge bomb on Meditite!, Hiraita, you do the same on Machop!".

the twins complied by opening their mouths and unleashing large amount of sludge at the two opponents.

In the first hit, both pokemon went down in a faint.

The frogs turned to each other and high-fived as the couple whimpered about their loss.

The girl sighed, re-turning them into their balls.

"Good job as always girls...Iraita, im switching you since you grew a level...I'm so proud of you girls...". at that, she took a mastball and a ultraball before moving them to the front and the two others to the back.

Sue walked over to her and smiled, patting her on the head.

"Oh Deveni, your so strong...and yet so young...how did you do it?". the girl, Deveni sweat dropped before moving away. "Er...I dunno...I just got my pokemon to like me...and...they grew on their own?".

The blonde giggled before patting Deveni on the head. "Your so cute!". she turned and gave a final wave before returning to her boyfriend.

The girl growled and re-adjusted her hat which was misplaced when the woman had touched her. "Why does everyone call me cute?...trainer's cant be cute...".

when her hat was fixed, Deveni began walking again, looking disappointed. 'Why cant I find a trainer thats strong enough to combat my pokemon team?...am i...too strong?...their just about ready for the league...but not yet...I wish there was a way I could find someone to at least be a challenge'. She continued walking until she reached Solaceon Town.

Setting her bike down at the entrance before collapsing it and placing the bike into her bag, Deveni went inside and sat down on the many benches that lined the side.

She leaned back in the booth, letting all the stress leave her. It had been a full day, full of training and raising her team, and fun battles.

'The only way I can get stronger is fighting wild pokemon...thats pretty sad if you ask me...'. Deveni closed her eyes, sighing and allowing her body to relax against the seat.

_**Deveni stood, in what looked like a dark room. Except a small bit of light that shone through a window. **_

_**Though the light didn't do much good, for the girl couldn't see a hand infront of her. **_

"_**Hello, little girl".**_

_**A voice from the darkness rang out, making Deveni jump and spin around, only to see nothing but black. **_

"_**W...who's there?". she whimpered, reaching down for her first pokemon but found her team belt empty. There was a laugh before two blank white eyes appeared. **_

"_**Ah...I heard you...you wanted a strong trainer did you?...well...I shall make you a offer that you can't refuse". **_

_**Suddenly, a hand popped out at her, it was old and wiggling with worms and maggots.**_

_**Deveni screamed and jumped back to get away from the hand's reach, flinching and turning. "..G...get away from me you creep!". he laughed again, but didn't move. **_

"_**I am only making your wish come true my dear, when it become's dark...come to Spring Path...we shall battle there...". he withdrew his hand before disappearing. Deveni looked back to where he once was. "W...who are you?". she screamed, fearful now that she was left alone. But only the darkness answered her. **_

_**Suddenly, the same hand shot up and grabbed her arm, almost tearing it into two. The girl screamed in fear and pain...**_

Deveni shot up from the boot, still screaming. 'It was a dream...right?'.

she sighed a breath of relief, but suddenly a shot of pain went through her arm.

The girl flinched before looking down, only to sigh and then glare at the opposing being.

"Sniper, how many times do I got to tell you not to bite me?...I know you love me, but this is taking it abit to far".

The pokemon, who appeared to be a winged dinosaur with sharp teeth released her arm, luckily, leaving not marks.

He spread his wings and flew upward, screeching at his trainer. She rolled her eyes. "Im fine Sniper...".

the pokemon didn't seem to believe her, for he swooped down and nudged her shoulder, as if telling her to stand.

"Oh, what is your problem, don't make me put you back in your fossil, 'cause I will!".

Deveni threatened but complied by getting up from the booth and glaring at her flying friend.

"Now what do you want Sniper?".

The Aerodactyl nodded to a window, shuddering.

Deveni blinked, confused, she had raised him since he was at level 20 and never before had he acting in such a way.

Hesitantly, Deveni looked back at where he had nodded and gasped.

There, in the window was two red eyes, glaring at her.

She screamed stumbling back, almost ramming into Sniper who had flew up higher to avoid his trainer.

"W...what in the...no..it...it couldn't be...Sniper...I think my nightmare...was real boy". The pokemon chirped softly before landing on her shoulder. Deveni took this time to look back at the window, only to find that the eyes had disappeared. "What have I gotten myself into now?". she groaned and suddenly withdrew a pokeball before pointing it at Sniper.

"Return, you stink and are in need of a bath".

The pokemon screeched his displeasure before returning into his ball. She sighed, replacing the ball back into her belt.

"I guess I'm staying here for the night...".

Deveni moved before collapsing back into her booth and raising a hand on her head.

"But the question is...will I ever get some sleep tonight?".

she was answered by loud croaking, which was followed by more croaking, then many other call's joining in with them.

The trainer groaned and pulled her hat over her eyes. "Obviously not".


End file.
